


Stolen

by Zephyros22



Category: Another One (Webcomic)
Genre: Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mentions of Blood, Misunderstanding, Royalty AU, knight seth, prince wish, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: A simple misunderstanding leads to one thing after another, and soon Wish finds himself abducted with no one but himself to depend on....Or so he thinks.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaifuJuju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifuJuju/gifts).



"Wish wait-"

"Go away!" The prince spun on him, eyes tearful. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Seth held up his hands placatingly. "My prince, I promise I wasn't-"

"No!!" Wish yelled, making Seth flinch. "I don't want to hear your excuses! I-I..." His shoulders sagged, the anger leaving his body, only to be replaced with something heavier. "I just...need some time alone...please." The last words were spoken in something hardly more than a whisper. 

Wish had been looking for Seth during the ball. He was going to invite his knight to dance, to spin goofily under the sparkling chandeliers until they were both falling over themselves with laughter. The evening had been spent away from each other as Wish helped entertain ambassadors and villagers alike. After thanking all the guests for coming and entertaining a few suitors' requests for dances, he really only longed for the warm smile of his closest friend.

So when he found Seth across the ballroom hidden against one of the pillars, he could feel the happiness rise in his chest. As the two made eye contact, Wish saw another guest tucked into the alcove with Seth. Wish began to cross the ballroom when the visitor, an emissary from the nearby kingdom, sneered at him. She stood on her toes to whisper something to Seth. Wish's original confusion turned to a ball of ice in his stomach when Seth laughed at the whispered comment. The knight continued to smile at Wish as he put up a hand and whispered something back, making the woman smack his shoulder jokingly.

Wish was stunned, not privy to the silent conversation taking place across the ballroom that was so obviously about him. He had stopped in his tracks, mouth agape as the two continued to chatter behind their hands. Some of the guests had noticed that the prince was stock still, unmoving as he bared witness to this betrayal of trust. A murmur ran through the crowd around him, and all at once Wish felt a weight bear down on his shoulders. He cast a glance around him, watching as eyes darted away from his gaze. The crowd seemed to press in on him from all sides. He couldn't hear the whispers, but a part of him simple knew they were about him. Whispering, casting side glances, sneering, judging.

It was only when Seth began to cross the ballroom that Wish was startled to his senses. The prince spun away without another glance, cape flaring behind him. He began to stride away quickly, murmuring excuses and apologies as he pushed his way through the crowd. He could feel the murmurs following him. 

Now, in the corridors outside the party to where Seth had followed him, Wish tried to stop the tears from falling. 

"Please..." He whispered again. "Please just go away."

It was a few moments before Seth let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. It was several more before he relaxed and gave a half-hearted salute to his liege. "As you command, your highness." He turned slowly, casting a lingering glance over his shoulder before he quietly made his way back in the direction of the ball.

Wish was left alone, the hurt cutting into his chest like a dull blade.

Wiping his tears, he turned and walked in the opposite direction, feet wandering aimlessly until they took him outside to the garden. The cool night air cooled his flushed cheeks and wound through his snowy white hair. He breathed deeply, drawing the breeze into his lungs and exhaling it back out. Above him, the stars twinkled softly. 

Wish wandered deeper into the garden, sitting himself down on a bench before finally allowing the tears to fall. The memory of Seth's face, smiling beguilingly as he whispered words of judgement to his newfound friend made Wish's heart hurt in his chest. He trusted him, had thought to himself that Seth would never hurt him in such a way. The eyes of the crowd seemed to still press down on him, sending shivers up his spine. 

He cried until there were no more tears. He sniffled and wiped his nose, tilting his head so he could look up at the crescent moon hanging bright in the sky. At least here, alone in the comfort of the garden, there was peace. 

Part of him knew he was overreacting. Perhaps it was just a miscommunication. Maybe Seth hadn't meant to appear so passive aggressive. Either way Wish had sent him away and there was now no way of telling the truth from his own anxiety. 

Wish breathed deeply, closing his eyes and allowing the sadness to slowly lift from his shoulders. It was quiet in the garden, surrounded by rose bushes and carefully trimmed topiary. In the distance, Wish could hear the thrum of the orchestra as the ball continued on without his presence. The King and Queen wouldn't blame him for taking an early absence. Perhaps he should turn in for the evening, maybe even find Seth later and explain how hurt he was.

He rose to his feet, turning to go back inside when a noise caught his attention. 

"Hello?" he called out, trying to find the source of the noise. Was he alone as he thought?

When there was no further indication of another presence, he simply shrugged it off. He was still tightly wound, perhaps he had just imagined it. He took a few steps back towards the castle when all at once hands grabbed him from behind. Wish went to yell, only for a cloth to be shoved over his mouth and nose. He tried to struggle, to yell and kick, but the mysterious captor had his hands pinned tightly behind him. His shouts were muffled by the cloth over his face. As he drew in a breath to scream, his balance began to sway. His head felt heavy, his senses sluggish. Panic began to mount in his chest as he felt sleep beckoning with its dark embrace. He struggled anew, but his movements seemed to only make it worse.

Wish slumped to his knees, too tired to raise his voice. "Help..." he croaked, limps heavy and impossible to move. Above him, a mysterious figure knelt at his side. Wish tried to see who it was, but his vision swam with blurry shapes and colors. "Seth..." he whispered as sleep overtook him.

As he fell into darkness, he heard a chuckle and a voice.

"Sweet dreams, little prince."

= = =

Seth was panicking.

He had returned to the ballroom after Wish had told him to leave. He had tried to not think about the unfortunate encounter, trying instead to laugh and dance and calm down. Yet his anxiety gnawed at him relentlessly, not allowing him a moment of respite. Now he leaned against a pillar, a glass of juice in hand and his thoughts to occupy him.

He knew what it had looked like. Him, talking with a member of the kingdom that had long held threats above his kingdom's head, laughing and talking behind his hands. It looked for all the world as if he was a conspirator, talking about Wish behind his back while the prince stared at him, hurt clear in his eyes. 

_"Is that your precious little prince?"_ The ambassador had asked him, sneering. _"I don't understand how you could serve such a puny little thing."_

Seth had laughed in an attempt to diffuse the anger in his veins. He spoke back in a whispered tone that spoke of hidden aggression _"That is indeed my prince, and if you speak about him in such a manner again I will personally toss you out the front steps."_

She had merely smacked his shoulder playfully, this young woman with flowers decorating her hair, painted lips smiling cheerfully but eyes snake-like. "You wouldn't dare do that to an emissary of your rivaled neighbors, would you?" He tone taunted him, knowing she was right and Seth could only endure her insults lest he provoke the wrath of the neighboring Kings. 

He towered over her by a good foot as he stood closer to her, peering down at her with unbidden anger in his eyes. **"Try me."** he growled deep in his throat.

She merely chuckled, turning and smiling at him flirtatiously before making her way back into the dance floor.

Seth then turned his attention to his prince, who stood looking as lost as Seth was angry. Hurt was clear in his eyes, and as Seth began to make his way over to explain, Wish fled. The damage had already been done.

Now the knight looked on at the party goers, watching couple spin and twirl on the dance floor as anxiety clawed at him. He had to explain to Wish it wasn't as it seemed. Yet he knew he had to respect his friend's desire to be alone, and it killed him knowing there was still so much left unsaid.

A part of him wanted to find that damned ambassador and tell her exactly where she could put her condescending comments. He knew it wasn't productive, but the lingering frustration was hardly enough to contain. Simply trying to enjoy the party wasn't working. There were better ways to both occupy his time and blow off some steam. He should go practice his sword forms, if nothing else.

Resolved now, he downed the last of his drink and made his way out of the ballroom towards his practice grounds near his chambers. As he drew farther away from the party, an unsettling feeling began to overcome him. He brushed it off as being his previous anxiety, but as he made his way past Wish's rooms, it began to become clear something was not quite right. 

Ignoring his previous resolution, he decided to circle back and knock on the prince's door. "Wish?" he called. "Are you there?" He had expected a half-hearted call back, or perhaps even a call to go away, but he was greeted with nothing more than silence. The unsettling feeling in his stomach seemed to grow as he called out again, only to receive another silent response.

Cautiously, Seth opened the door to the study which connected to Wish's bedroom. Papers remained undisturbed, quill still in its well. The windows were closed. The entire room was bathed in a dim light. It was obvious Wish was not here. Perhaps he had returned to the party as Seth turned his back?

Seth stepped into the rooms quietly. He could at least leave a note trying to explain himself. He crossed the room to the desk, tucked against large windows overlooking the stables and grand riding trails. Seth took a moment to look out, admiring the splendid view. He was about to turn his attention away when a small flash of white stole his attention.

Blinking, he peered down at the stables. A cloaked figure was leading a horse by the reins away from the stables. Seth had only a moment to wonder if it was a party-goer when he realized the limp rider on top of the steed was none other than his liege, slumped unconsciously in the saddle.

Seth shouted, plastering his hands to the window as he watched the mysterious rider ready the horse. They were kidnapping Wish!

Not wasting a moment, Seth sprinted from the study and raced down the hallway. "Sound the alarm!" he bellowed down the corridors. He raced past the ballroom, the music coming screeching to a halt as he shouted again. "Ring the bells! The Prince is being kidnapped!!" 

Seth raced past a group of soldiers who startled to attention as he passed. He could only catch the bewildered looks on their faces as he passed them. "Sound the alarm!" he yelled again over his shoulder, not stopping for a single moment on his race to the stables. He could not waste a single second. As soon as the kidnapper heard the bells they would race off into the night, taking the prince with them.

He was racing down the steps, two at a time when he finally heard the bells begin to ring. He didn't have much time.

He lept from the remaining five steps, drawing his sword in one fluid motion as he skidded a corner and burst into the night air. "Stop!" he yelled at the top of his voice, rounding the edge of the stables. He scanned the surrounding fields, breath coming in harsh heavy gasps with the effort it took to sprint all the way there. Finally, he caught a glimpse of snowy white hair, slumped in the saddle as the mysterious rider galloped off into the night.

He was too late.

Seth cursed loudly, swinging his sword angrily before sheathing it once more. "Dammit!" He yelled again. If only he had been a moment faster, had listened to his instincts just a little sooner. This was all his fault.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to breath and think. The rider couldn't have gone far. The trails around the castle wound and twisted. Unless they were from the kingdom they wouldn't know which trails ended and where they began. Seth had the advantage of terrain, he just needed to catch up.

The horses in the stables had been spooked by the commotion, but Wish's calm white gelding only nickered with concern as Seth drew closer. Seth could ask for forgiveness for using Wish's horse only after he rescued his prince. Loosing the lock, he grabbed the reins from the hook and secured them without a moment's hesitation. He didn't have time for a saddle. Using the stable door as his brace, he swung himself onto the gelding in one swift motion.

"Ha!" he snapped the reins, and held on tight as together they raced from the doors of the stables and out into the fields. The moon shone down on them both as the rode to rescue the young prince.

"Hang on Wish, I'm coming."

= = =

Wish woke to darkness.

It only took him a few moments to realize his hands were tied behind his back, feet bound as he lay on something soft. His vision still swam, but after a moment or two it began to clear. A dull pain throbbed behind his temples as he tried to register where he was. Moonlight streamed through decaying boards of wood, lighting stripes of light on a dirt floor. Around him were empty stalls. An old barn, by the looks of it, abandoned and decrepit. Wish lay on a pile of soggy hay. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

His throat hurt from yelling, but that didn't stop him from trying to raise his voice. His mouth was gagged, as he quickly found out. He wriggled in his ropes, trying to loosen his hands or his feet. He had to escape, somehow. Who knew where he was, or if anyone had even noticed his abduction? He couldn't bank on anyone noticing his absence, especially after he sent Seth away so angrily.

A stab of guilt ripped at him, making him pause in his struggles. If only he had tried to understand what happened, had given Seth a moment to speak, perhaps this wouldn't have happened. Seth and he would be spinning on the ballroom floor, happily spending the rest of the evening in each other's company. Wish felt tears well in his eyes, and a hiccup crawl up his throat.

"Are you crying, little prince?"

Wish immediately tensed at the unfamiliar voice. From the shadows where he had not noticed before, a cloaked figure stood. Wish watched as they drew closer, holding his breath as he counted the steps they took towards him. Finally, they knelt in front of him, and he watched with wide, fearful eyes as they drew back their hood.

Painted lips and snake like eyes smiled down at him with a sickeningly sweet expression. It took a moment for Wish to realize it was the same woman who Seth had spoken to at the ball. At the realization he shouted into his gag and wiggled angrily. "You!!" his eyes seemed to accuse. 

The woman laughed, loosing her still curled hair. "I was wondering if you would recognize me." she laughed. "We did only see each other for but a moment." She stood and mocked a curtsy. Wish could see her party dress from underneath the cloak. "A pleasure to formally meet your acquaintance, prince Wish."

Wish stared up at her, fury clear in his eyes. He now had no doubt that sowing the rift between him and Seth was all part of her nefarious plan to abduct him. If it wasn't for the gag he would be shouting all types of profanity at her, the conniving little snake. 

She only giggled at the anger in his eyes. "Oh? I guess you figured it out. You're a little faster than I expected. Faster than your precious knight at least."

At the mention of Seth, Wish's eyes widened. She noticed a made a little _tsk tsk_ at him. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, little prince. I don't think he ever figured out my little plan." She faked a sigh, leaning wistfully on a hand. "Oh, he was so handsome, it was almost a shame to trick him like that. Little does he know..." She straightened, and reached into a pocket. "That all roses have thorns." 

Upon seeing the blade, she withdrew from her cloak, Wish began to shout in genuine fear. She bent to his level shushing him gently. "Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you. The Kings need you alive, after all. But..." Her eyes were alight with mischief, taking a sadistic joy in Wish's fear. "I don't think they would mind if I took a little piece out of you."

Wish froze, closing his eyes and waiting for the sting of the dagger. He had been so stupid to send Seth away. If only he had listened, if only he hadn't been alone, this wouldn't have happened. The dagger shone in the moonlight as she raised it, eyes wild. Wish tensed, waiting for the stabbing blow.

"STOP!"

The blow never came. Wish's eyes flew open, looking past his kidnapper to the door of the barn. There, outlined by the moon, armor glinting along with his scabbard, was his truly loyal knight. 

Seth stood, shoulders heaving. His entire body was tense, muscles coiling at the ready. The light of the stars was no match for the fire in his eyes. 

"Get away from him." He growled, his voice leaving no room for questions.

Wish could almost cry in relief. His victory was short lived as his attacker stood to face the knight. Seth's expression faltered as he realized the identity of Wish's abductor. "You!" he spoke in shock, only for his expression to harden into fury. "How dare you."

The woman merely smiled and folded her arms below her bust. "So, we meet again, handsome Knight. I was so hoping you would join us."

Wish saw his opportunity, making eyes contact with Seth only momentarily before beginning to scoot away from his captor. Seth's expression softened at the sight of Wish, but upon seeing his bedraggled state and fearful eyes, his eyes blazed with fury. He drew his sword, the familiar _'shhhiinnng!'_ music to Wish's ears. 

"Draw your blade, you snake!" Seth hissed. The woman needed no invitation, drawing forth another blade and loosening her cloak all in one motion. The cape fell gently to the ground, revealing her gown underneath.

"You are awfully defensive of a prince who told you to leave him be, aren't you?" she taunted. "If I were you, I wouldn't even bother."

"Shut up." Seth growled, assuming his stance. 

"Honestly, you shouldn't even try. You can do so much better than serving a spoiled little brat."

"SHUT UP!" Seth roared, and launched himself forward. She responded in kind, and all at once there was a clash of blades as the two dueled for the upper hand.

Wish worked on loosening his bonds. He struggled to remove his gag, or free his hands. He watched as Seth blocked one attack, then another. Soon it was clear he was on the defense, with two blades attacking him from either side. The woman's eyes were wild, crazed with the thrill of the fight. Wish could only watch helplessly as she locked blades with his knight.

"What if I told you he talked to me? Begged me to take him with me? Got so tired of the abuse and judgement that he wanted to leave it all?" She giggled hysterically. "That he said he wanted nothing more than to forget that lousy knight of his?"

Seth grit his teeth, trying his best not to fall for the taunts. "Wish would never say that!" he bit back. He forced her off his blade, watching as she paused to breath. 

"Oh, but he did! He did! He told me everything, said that he couldn't wait to leave you behind!" She smiled viciously. "I got so tired of him going on and on about it that I had to shut him up~"

Seth faltered. Before he could look at Wish to confirm if this was true, she was on him again. His focus lost, he could only fend off her attacks as she tried to stab him from both sides.

"Lousy knight, traitor, bad friend." She taunted. Seth tried to ignore her, but doubt had made a home in his heart. 

With a calculated swing, she knocked his sword from his hand. Seth gasped as the blade bit his knuckles, holding his hand as he stumbled back. A kick to his stomach sent him reeling to the ground. 

She stood above him now, blades in both hands. He chest heaved with exertion. Her eyes were wild, hair undone and tumbling about her face. The flowers in her hair had come askew in her madness. Her smile was crazed as she spoke "You should have tossed me out the front steps while you could, pretty boy."

Just as she raised her dagger, movement caught Seth's eye. Wish launched himself forward with a yell, taking his bound hands and wrapping them around the woman's neck as he jumped on her. She dropped her blades, trying to dislodge him as he yelled. "It's not true, Seth! I would never say any of that!" He grunted as she tried to hit him in an effort to remove his hold. "I won't let you give up!"

His next words rang true in Seth's thoughts. _"You're my best friend!!_

Finally she had seized him, flipping him over and tossing him so his back hit one of the stable doors. Wish slumped into a heap with a grunt. That was all it took for Seth to seize one of the woman's daggers and grab her by the hair, bringing it up close to her throat. She yelped and froze, daring not to move as Seth whispered in her ear. "I am the royal knight of Prince Wish. He is my lord and I will do everything to protect him, even if it means I have to carve your rotten heart out of your empty chest."

Her previous bravado gone, the woman merely whimpered in surrender. After a few moments of silence, she slumped. "I yield." she whispered.

Seth wasted no time in bringing the hilt of her own dagger down on her head, watching she slumped unconsciously out of his arms. He watched her for only a moment before fleeing to Wish's side, sitting him up and slicing the last of his bonds. 

"My prince, are you alright?" He asked, turning Wish's head just as Wish winced in pain. 

"I'm okay, I think." he replied, rolling his shoulders. "Just a bruised ego." 

Seth's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank goodness."

Wish smiled up at him, bicolored eyes softening. After a moment his expression faltered, and he looked away. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "I should have listened to you. Should have given you a chance to talk. I was so upset and I didn't consider what could have happened. I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head, offering a small smile. "If anyone, I should apologize. I know how sensitive you are to people talking about you and being judgmental. The truth was, I was trying to tell her where to stick it without causing a diplomatic conflict." He laughed. "I should have handled that situation better. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. I can only hope you forgive me." The last words were soft, pleading. Seth's eyes were open and honest. Wish didn't doubt for a single second he was telling the truth.

"I already forgave you. I know you wouldn't do anything like that to hurt me, Seth." He whispered, placing a gloved hand on the bloody knuckle of his friend. "I'm just glad this is all over with."

Seth smiled and stood, offering a hand to Wish. The prince gladly took it, casting a glance to his unconscious kidnapper. "What should we do with her?" he asked quietly. 

Seth turned and regarded her scornfully. "Let her lick her wounds and limp back to her Kings. I'm sure they'll give her a worse punishment then we ever will." He turned back to Wish. "As for us...let's go home."

Wish smiled happily, and nodded. "Agreed. After all-" he laughed. "You still owe me a dance."

Seth barked a laugh. "That I do." He offered an arm, eyes sparkling with playful mischief. "Shall we, my prince?"

Wish took the arm of his best friend, knowing that as long as they were together, nothing would ever conquer them.

 

 

"Did you borrow my horse?"

"...Maybe."


End file.
